vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Galio
|-|Galio= |-|Infernal Galio= Summary |-|Original Lore=Outside the gleaming city of Demacia, the stone colossus Galio keeps vigilant watch. Built as a bulwark against enemy mages, he often stands motionless for decades until the presence of powerful magic stirs him to life. Once activated, Galio makes the most of his time, savoring the thrill of a fight and the rare honor of defending his countrymen. But his triumphs are always bittersweet, for the magic he destroys is also his source of re-animation, and each victory leaves him dormant once again. |-|Infernal Lore=A black-hearted monstrosity leading the hellish Infernal hordes, Galio is titanic even by the standards of his fiery kin. His steps melt the very bedrock beneath him, swallowing entire armies without so much as a second thought. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, Low 6-B against Magic | 7-A, Low 6-B against Magic Name: Galio, The Colossus, The Sentinel's Sorrow Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: At least several hundred years old (Nearly as old as Demacia itself) | At least several thousand years old Classification: Colossus (Petricite Construct), Guardian | Infernal Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Inorganic Physiology, Large Size (Type 1), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand-to-hand combat), Flight, Magic (Able to imbue his physical attacks with magic), Air Manipulation (Via Winds of War), Damage Reduction (Via Shield of Durand), Mind Manipulation (Able to taunt enemies into attacking him Via Shield of Durand), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Shield of Durand), Absorption, Power Nullification, and Power Absorption (His Petricite physiology nullifies and absorbs any magic-based attack up to and including the power of a World Rune), Resistance to Magic |-|Infernal=All powers as base plus Large Size (Type 3), Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, and Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Should be much stronger than the likes of Garen, Xin Zhao, and Quinn. Fought against Sion when the latter was still alive.), Small Country level against Magic (Able to nullify magic comparable in power to that of a World Rune) | Mountain level (Comparable to Volcanic Wukong, Firefang Warwick, Infernal Nasus, Infernal Akali, and Infernal Varus. When the Ashen Lord was first summoned, the Infernals ripped great mountains from their foundations.) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Capable of keeping up with fodder Demacian soldiers who should be comparable to Garen Crownguard as ell ad fodder Noxian soldiers who are capable of reacting to attacks from Kled), Supersonic with Hero's Entrance (Capable of causing a sonicboom) | Hypersonic+ (Able to move this fast), Higher with Hero's Entrance Lifting Strength: Class K (His size alone warrants this as he weighs 300 tons, should be far superior to the likes of Garen and Poppy) | Class T (Capable of lifting mountains) Striking Strength: Town Class | Mountain Class Durability: Town level, Small Country level against magic (Stated to be capable of nullifying the power of a World Rune) | Mountain level, Small Country level against magic Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters due to size, Hundreds of meters with spells | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Galio is only capable of functioning and moving while magic is in the area, if there is none he will go into dormancy and be unable to take any form of action. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Colossal Smash:' Galio's next basic attack deals magic damage to its target and all enemies around it. *'Winds of War:' Galio fires two windblasts that arc to either side before converging to the target area, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through. When the blasts meet, the gusts form a tornado, dealing magic damage to every enemy within. *'Shield of Durand:' Galio charges slowing himself and gaining magic damage reduction and half of that amount as physical damage reduction. Charging increases Shield of Durand's radius, damage and taunt duration. Galio then refreshes the damage reduction, taunts nearby enemies and slows them. Affected enemies take magic damage. *'Justice Punch:' Galio steps backwards and dashes forward. He stops upon hitting an enemy champion, dealing them and all enemies along the way magic damage, while also knocking them up. *'Hero's Entrance:' Galio dashes to a designated area, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies on impact and knocking them up. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Artificial Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Air Users Category:Guardians Category:Brawlers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Giants Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Wind Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6